1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector, and in particular to a cable end connector having an EMI shield securely fixed to a casing thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical/electronic devices are usually connected together by means of electrical cables. The electrical cable may have an end connector for facilitating connection with the electrical/electronic devices. To suppress electromagnetic interference (EMI), the cable and the end connector are commonly enclosed by a conductive member which is grounded. However, such a conventional configuration complicates the manufacturing process.
To overcome the problem, Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82109498, 83215903, 84200785 and 84206625 teach arranging a circuit board in the cable end connector for electrically connecting the cable to contact elements of the connector. The circuit board is enclosed by a casing formed by two casing members. The casing members have projections and recesses engaging with each other for fixing the two members together. However, the casing members have no securing means thus the casing members may become detached from each other leading to deterioration of EMI protection.
It is thus desirable to provide a cable end connector which overcomes the above problems of the prior art cable end connectors.